


Jedi do not dwell on the past, but they sure do meditate on it a lot...

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU because Qui lives, Anakin gets his own stuff for like the first time in his life, Based on a Tumblr Post, Changing Rooms, Dwelling on the past breifly, Gen, He super happy, Jedi doing their jedi thing, One Shot, moving in, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan help Anakin settle into his new life, and Obi-Wan may or may not be slightly worried about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi do not dwell on the past, but they sure do meditate on it a lot...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/gifts).



> Thanks to this post http://markwatnae.tumblr.com/post/146982643260/imagine-qui-gon-never-turning-obi-wan-away-if-he this fic happened. :) it was too cute not to write something for it.

Obi-Wan paused on the precipice of Qui-Gon’s room. It was empty, except for the memories. And his own Padawan things had been put into boxes and moved to the bigger bedroom. Qui-Gon is making room in the closet for Obi-Wan’s robes. 

 

It feels surreal. He feels a bit out of time. Ever since he could remember he’d been climbing into Qui-Gon’s bed. Mostly due to nightmares or random bouts of loneliness or something he refused to name. Qui-Gon had never turned him away and as he grew up, things had changed. Until he turned 18 and he’d been invited in whenever and there was barely a night he’d slept in his own room. Even when they had fussed a bit, Qui-Gon always wanted him in what naturally becamse their bed. 

 

And now, several days from becoming a Knight, moving Anakin in and making up the room just for him, with his own things that belonged to him that no one else can touch - it suddenly felt….different. 

 

Something had changed but he isn’t certain as to what. But all he knows is that he likes it. And that has to attachments speaking. He likes Anakin around, he likes that Qui-Gon can finally let him go off and be a Knight. He’d been asking for months now. Qui-Gon had always told him he wasn’t ready. 

 

Well, suddenly fighting a Sith Apprentice and winning made him ready. Weird how life turned out. 

 

“Padawan-mine, are you alright?” Qui-Gon teased he’s hanging up Obi-Wan’s robes, still in the apprentice style, but soon they’d be exactly like Qui-Gon’s only a size or two smaller. 

 

“Oh, sorry. Lost myself for a moment.” Obi-Wan approached to help. Qui-Gon finished the job then took his Padawan into his arms. 

 

“Are you thinking about Naboo?” he enquired. His large eyes took in Obi-Wan’s and the younger man didn’t flinch away. A flash of worry overcame Obi-Wan but he pushed it away just as fast. 

 

“For a hot parsec I thought you would die.” Obi-Wan finally admitted. 

 

Qui-Gon nodded; “To be truthful, I felt that way myself. If I hadn’t put my faith in the Force….” he trailed off. 

 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon suddenly and hugged him with all the his might. The older man chuckled and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. 

 

“I’m still here.” he whispered. Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

They were interrupted by Anakin bouncing into the room, running up to them and hugging them about their legs. 

 

“Hey there, squirt.” Obi-Wan smiled down at the child. 

 

“I’m not short.” Anakin pouted. 

 

“You’ll grow very tall in no time, young one.” Qui-Gon ran his fingers through clean, blond hair. 

 

“Someday, I’ll be taller than Obi-Wan, right?” Anakin asked. 

 

Qui-Gon chuckled and Obi-Wan sighed; “Everyone is taller than me.” it’s his turn to pout. 

 

Qui-Gon breaks the hug. “Alright you two, dinner than we’ll teach Anakin the finer points of meditation.” 

 

“Meditation?” Anakin whined. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded demurely. “You’ll find that happens a lot around here.” he said as he shooed the youngster out. 

  
Qui-Gon closed the closet, followed behind the two. He smiled. It was good to be home. Safe and Sound. 


End file.
